Change in Remnant
by blackroses1710
Summary: Team RWBY from the future have been sent back in time to there first year at Beacon. Now the lives of both younger and older team RWBY will forever be changed. Warning: This many contain sexual content, gore, and more
1. God Damnit Ruby - Chapter 1

CHAPTER: 1 - God Damn it Ruby

Ruby and her team were facing off against Cinder and her little group. After a long fight against each other everyone was on the last stand. Ruby look at Cinder and saw something in her eyes that said one of us will die here today.

"You and your team will not be leaving her alive." Cinder spoke very coldly toward that it even sent shiver down Emerald back.

Ruby didn't say a word, instead she looked around and saw that her team was on the ground with injuries that would prevent them from being able to do much now. Then she look over and Cinder and saw that Emerald and Mercury didn't look so great either. The only reason he was standing was because of the robotic legs of his. She could tell Cinder wasn't as injured as she was and Ruby knew she had to finish this off quickly or all their struggles to win would be useless. "Blake forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Blake looked worried and knew that if she pushed herself any further she end up dead. "Ruby don't be stupid if you die then all we fought for will end here."

Ruby nodded and looked at blake in the eyes. "I know but if I don't do something now we are as good as dead." She focused on Cinder again and she could her Blake started crying behind her fearing the worse. Ruby slowly closed her eye and reopened them and her eye were glowing and what looked like white wings appeared from her eye. Then as used her Semblance abilities and 2 other versions of her slowly came from her and started walking side by side.

Cinder started sending glowing shards at all versions of Ruby and fire as well. All versions of Ruby had to dodge the long range attacks because what damage they take the original will receive once they fused back together. All version of Ruby put the ground and created an ice wall big enough to shield her and her team. All the shards stuck into the wall and the fire melted it just abit. Two versions of Ruby ran around broken down buildings to flank Cinder and the last one ran up the fall launching herself into the sky, She transformed crescent rose into its sniper form and started shooting at Cinder who like when they meet the first time deflected them with her palm. One of the Ruby came up be her and sent a few ice shards at Cinder copying her attack and the other one came up to her side and tried cutting her in two. But she was able to create a sword fast enough to counter one of the scythe wielders and moved her hands in a circle making a fire shield burning away all the Ice shards. She then left go of the sword and grab her arm and throw Ruby at the other Ruby who caught her. Cinder then shot shards at them and there was no way for those to to block them, but at the last second the third Ruby show up and used her scythe to deflect all the shards.

"You look out of breath you think you can keep going like this because I'm more than willing to finish you off if you want." Cinder smiled devilishly at all off them.

Ruby had an idea that transferred though all their heads, and the other two sighed knowing they get an ear full from Weiss later on. One of the Ruby's got in a type of launching position and then one of them back up and ran toward that version and was launched into the air towards cinder and then another Ruby ran at that one as she got up grabbing ahold of that Ruby and spinning around a like a tornado and launched her at Cinder and she stabilized she slammed crescent rose into the ground and started shooting at Cinder. The one in the air came down with a spinning scythe attach using the gun to gain even more speed to prevent Cinder form using anything to block. Will the other was launched to the side of her and when she landed she moved crescent rose around Cinder and pulled the trigger and crescent rose started to move in a way to cut her in half like before. All the Ruby's that she hand know way to block put she flipped around the scythe blade and kick Ruby in the face and lifting the scythe into the are fast enough to block. When Ruby came down she smashed her scythe into her own scythe and the bottom of it got in bedded into the ground, Cinder looked up at that Ruby, while the other tried to get up. That was when the last Ruby took her chance and got behind Cinder and lifted her scythe up and into Cinder back, crescent rose went through Cinder stomach and she was lifted into the air. She started coughing out blood and looked down at the last Ruby who was breathing heavily and was crouched onto the ground with her scythe over her shoulder and on her back so it lifted Cinder off the ground. Cinder looked back at the huge blade sticking through her and she started to laugh.

"Y-You a-actually did i-it. B-But you've r-run out of time." Cinder stuttered through time as she was coughing up blood and dying.

Ruby pulled her scythe out of Cinder and started to fuse together with her other version and a bruise showed up on her face from the kick Cinder dealt her.

"I'll take you out with me if that what I have to do to get rid of you." Cinder started to slowly glow brighter and brighter.

Than Ruby realized it she was going to blow up and kill everyone in range "Damn it." She started to use both semblance to create the two other version and all of them started running after their team to try saving them. All the Ruby's grabbed someone from team Rwby and started all running in the same direction pushing themselves beyond their limits going faster than she ever had before. The rest of team RWBY was looking back to where Cinder laid laughing and then silence after a few second Cinder exploded. The blast of the explosion was catching up on them and Ruby had to push herself further so she could save the ones she loved. Ruby was moving so fast that all 3 version of her and the rest of team RWBY skin started to look like it was cracking like glass and energy started to glow out of them, then all their visions started to make everything around them look like it was bending and twisting right as when the blast consumed sending theme into a rift. When they all looked around they saw red cloud and white sky around them. Every Ruby fused back together.

"What happened where are we?" Weiss asked a little scared they all just died.

"I don't know, but it is strange." Yang asked trying to float toward Weiss.

"Ruby! Ruby are you ok? Can you hear me?" Blake was holding Ruby in her arms and trying to wake her. Even though she looked dead she was breathing.

"I think she passed out Blake, I highly doubt she would just die on us. She to stubborn to leave you." Yang tried making the black cat happy.

"She most like right Blake. After a fight like that she probably be more afraid to die and have you pissed at her for the rest of your life." Weiss looked at them and tried to smile.

But before anyone could speak they were all consumed by darkness.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see that she was laying in a forest, she looked around and not far from her she saw Blake laying up against a tree. She tried to get up but felt excruciating pain around her whole body. She slowly crawled over to Blake and slowly sat up against the tree, and then started shaking Blake to try and wake her. After a few a bit she slowly woke up.

"Thank god you're alive, I was worried." Ruby moved her hand up to Blake cheek and smiled at her.

Blake slowly kissed Ruby making sure that was her and not some hallucination. "I should be the one saying that you scared me half to death."

"So a simple sorry won't cut it." Ruby asked knowing what Blake would say.

"No no it won't but for now as long as you're alive then that all that matters." Blake pulled Ruby head into her shoulder as she was crying tears of joy.

They stayed like that for a bit before getting up and looking around. Ruby had to wrap her arm around Blake she she wouldn't fall. As they walked around to see where they were they were surrounded by grim and neither one of them was in the condition to fight. But before the grim could even land a hand on them, they were killed by someone they knew all too well. Ozpin came out from the tree line with Glinda in tow and when Ruby and Blake saw them they looked 10 years younger.

"So who might you two be and why are you seriously wounded?" He took a drink from his mug after he spoke.

"Huh, I'm not sure you believe me if I told you Ozpin." Ruby said as she looked at her former headmaster.

"Well I highly doubt whatever you have to tell him would actually faze him." Glinda said putting crossing her arms under her boobs.

Ruby sighed and then looked at Blake who nodded knowing what she was going to ask. "My name is Ruby Rose, and this is Blake Rose."

Ozpin dropped his mug and looked at the both of them and for once Ruby and Blake could tell what he was thinking. Glinda looked at them frozen unsure what to say or think.

"But that is impossible, you two look like your in your mid twenties. I just saw you two yesterday." Ozpin explained still looking at them for answers.

"Well I like to tell you I know more. But that not the case. Plus it would do you two good to help us to the infirmary so we can get helped so we can continue this little talk, or would you rather lets us die here." Ruby said feeling weaker each second.

Soon after Ozpin and Glynda help them to the infirmary putting them in private rooms and had special doctors look over them and asked them not to ask who they were. After Ruby and Blake got the treatment they needed they went to Ozpin office to talk in private.

"So can you tell more of what happened?" Ozpin asked and for once instead of coffee he had a bottle of Vodka next to him. It seem like he would need it after what they were going to tell him.

"Well we were sent on a mission by you to take down Cinder so we had a better chance at winning the war we faced. But the battle was to taxing on our body and the two left standing were me and Cinder. To win against another Maiden I had to use my Maiden abilities and my speed. My body was pushed past the limit as it was so I couldn't do anything to strong. With collaboration of my copies we were able to get and opening and I finished the job putting my scythe through her body and when we thought we won she had a trump card. Then she focused all her energy and literally became a bomb and to save my team I had to push my body past it limits and I ran as fast as I could and the last thing I remember before waking up was that everything around me started to twist and bend. That it pretty much it that I remember." Rudy told him everything she knew and then turned to Blake. "You have anything to tell him?"

"Well everything she told you was correct, but during the time she was unconscious we were engulfed by the blasted and ended up in a realm so to say that had red clouds and a white sky, and before we ended up here everything went black." Blake said and looked at their expressions.

Ozpin gulped a good portion of the vodka before handing it to glinda who also took a drink of it. "So based of what I think happened and I've never heard of it before, I think you time traveled into the past."

Ruby and Blake looked at each other and then back at the two professors who seem so well collected up until now. "Well it make sense because the two of you look almost 10 years younger from the last time I saw you. What time period is this?"

"It only been a month since team RWBY started school. So I think that give you a pretty good idea how far in the past you are." Ozpin kept looking at Ruby and Blake as if he blink they would vanish and that would have just been his imagination.

Ruby looked at Blake and spoke quietly like she couldn't believe it. "We traveled back 12 years."

Blake was as speechless as Ruby since that just proved his point that they time traveled. Everyone in the room stayed in silence for a bit trying to process what they all just heard.

"So what will you do then? What are your plans since I don't think you can get back." Ozpin took another drink of the vodka.

"Well I think we need to show ourselves to your younger selves since there now way we can do anything until they know, we probably could trick normal people. Since I know that our younger selves aren't stupid in the slightest. Then we need to see if we can find Weiss and Yang, while you tell the headmaster of each school and the counsel." Ruby said as she looked at them to see if she could read their expressions to see what they say, but Ruby was getting jack shit from them.

"Well I see your point, so when will you go show yourselves? Would you like me to call them here?" He asked grabbing his scroll.

Both Blake and Ruby shook their heads. "I think it would be best if we rest for a bit before have to deal with all the questions they ask. So let them stay in class, we will wait in our old dorm room for them." Blake spoke knowing they need rest.

"Well that makes sense, well for now I'll need a bit to wrap this around my head and need to figure out how to explain this to the counsel, and the other headmasters." Ozpin said as he just turn his chair slightly and looked out the window.

Ruby returned to their old dorm and when they got there both Ruby and Blake laid in the bed they use to lay in Ruby needed a bit of help in her since she was the most injured. They would lay together but it be hard to explain to their younger selves that they were together. While they waited Ruby pulled out her black scroll and made a few adjustments so it could work during this time period. She started to play games while she waited. Blake read for a bit before taking a nap. After classes ended team Ruby headed back to their dorm to find two people lying in two of the beds.

"Who are you two and why are you in our dorm?" Younger Ruby asked as she walked into the dorm room.

Future Ruby looked at them behind her scroll before moving her legs over the bed to drop down but was stopped when Future Blake spoke up. "You drop down with your injuries and I'll hurt you." Blake got up and walked over to Ruby and helped her down before both of them look at team RWBY showing their faces.

When team RWBY look at the two older women in the room they froze in place. "Well to answer your question my name is Ruby Rose and i'm 28 years old."

"And I'm Blake R…. Belladonna. I'm 30 years old." Blake almost caused the problem she and Ruby tried to prevent.

"B-B-But H-How?" Weiss looked back and forth from future and past.

"Well a lot happened and you can say we time traveled without meaning too." Ruby rubbed the back of her head and had a thin layer of pink on her face. Which Blake nodded confirming what she said was true.

"Well shit, is it only you two or are the others here too?" Yang asked for two reason. One to see if they were actually the only two and if not she wondered what her future self looked like.

"Well we think they made it her as well. But so far we haven't heard anything from them." Ruby then sat down on Weiss's bed.

"Oh I see." Yang spoke with a hint of disappointment.

"So what will you do know?" Ruby then moved closer to her future self to get a better look at her.

"Well we hope to find the rest of our t…" Future Ruby couldn't finish he sentence because Ruby scroll rang.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and saw it was her father. "Should I answer him, or no?" Younger Ruby asked know she was talking.

"Yeah it fine." Future Ruby answered with a smile on her face.

Younger Ruby answered her scroll. "Hey dad is there something you need."

"Yeah I like to asks you a question. Is yang at school with you?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby put the scroll on spreaker so everyone could listen in.

"Oh I see, will I must be losing my mind since I swear I'm looking at Yang who looks like she's in her thirties." He was looking at yang who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh I see, well I need to show you something so I'll call you back in a second." Ruby looked around and saw that everyone was a bit surprised. "So I think we should send him a photo of all of us in it and send it to him."

Future Ruby nodded and used her semblance to create another version of herself and then took younger Ruby scroll. "Everyone get close I can't do this for long, and yes Ruby I'll teach you how to do that later." Right after she said that they all got together and took the picture, it show all of team Ruby standing in front, and it had the future counterparts standing behind them.

After they sent the pic to Taiyang they called him again. "So did you get the picture?"

"Yeah we got it." Tia said trying to wrap what he saw around his head.

"Oh and I'm here too, After he let me come close to him." Future Yang said joining into the conversation.

"So I see you made it as well, what happened when you showed up?" Blake asked wondering what happened to her teammate.

"Well that kind of a funny story." Yang said before telling the story.

Yang came flying out of a black portal unlike Ruby and Blake she was awake when it happened. She appeared in the house she and Ruby were born. She was flung out of the portal and went flying through a wall and ended up in her old room. When she got up she rubbed her head and held the area where she was cut on her leg. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. She of course had other cuts but the one was a bit more serious that the others.

"Hey is anyone home." She asked and got no response. After she went to the hole she made and thought 'Dad is going to have a heart attack.' She then went over to the couch and sat down and started to rest and watch TV as she waited for her father to get home. After about an hour Taiyang showed up.

"Hey dad how are you?" Yang asked as she stayed on the couch.

"Yang what are you doing here I thought your suppose to be at Beacon and what happened to the wall?"

"Well I probably am, you should call Ruby and she what she says." Yang said and soon after Tai called Ruby.

"You fucked up my room really." Younger Yang said a bit pissed off.

"Well it kind of both our room, I am you after all, just a bit older." Future yang replied.

"Yang that should be the last thing you should be asking at a moment like this, shouldn't you be a bit more concerned for our father right now?" Future Ruby looked at her so to say younger sister. "Because based on how Ozpin took it he need to drink from a bottle of a that is a hundred percent vodka and Glinda as well."

Everyone in the room looked at Ruby then Blake to see if she was telling the truth, and in response she nodded her head. "Well damn, dad are you ok, do you think you can handle what going on?"

"Yeah I think so. But I'll need to go lay down later on." Tai was trying to understand just like Ozpin and Glynda were when they heard what Ruby and Blake told them.

"Well when do you think you two will be here?" Future Ruby asked.

"We'll probably be there in a day or two, I think I should go lie down dad so he can get some sleep and understand what happening." Future Yang said as we waited to hear what they say.

"Well stay safe Yang and try not to break anymore walls ok." Future Ruby asked.

"Yeah will do see you later little sister." Yang hung up the scroll.

Right after Future Ruby got a message on her scroll it was from Future Weiss.

Weiss: God damn it Ruby what the hell did you do this time….

Ruby: Well I may have sent us back in time. Why what wrong.

Weiss: I just knock out my father and know in the middle of trying to explain to Ironwood and my sister Winter what going on.

 **-Few minutes before Weiss messaged Ruby-**

"So how much longer until we will be in Vale." Mr. Schnee asked General Ironwood.

"In about 2 hours. We will be meeting with Ozpin." Ironwood responded walking down the hallway with Mr. Schnee and Winter as well.

"Good, I like to…." Before could finish a black portal appeared in front of all three of them.

Weiss came flying out of the portal and smashed face first into her father face knocking him out and causing them to fall over with Weiss on top her father. "Damn what did I hit." When Weiss looked she saw her father lying on the floor out cold, she slowly got up since she was still injured. Once she was standing she look around see the portal gone and Ironwood and her sister. She saw that they were a bit shocked to see her here and more shocked she looked that she looked a lot older.

"What what are you doing her Weiss and how did you do that?" Winter didn't really know what to say.

"Well I'm not sure, and aren't you suppose to hate me more?" Weiss looked around the ship and back at her sister.

"No why would I hate you and why do you look so much older?" Winter wanted to get thing more clear.

"Well I don't know what your talking about, but to get this cleared I need to message my leader. Take care of him while I do so." That when Weiss messaged future Ruby.

Weiss: God damn it Ruby what the hell did you do this time….

Ruby: Well I may have sent us back in time. Why what wrong.

Weiss: I just knock out my father and know in the middle of trying to explain to Ironwood and my sister Winter what going on.

Ruby: Oh I see, WAIT you knocked out your father?

Weiss: Well I didn't mean too it wasn't like I was planning it. But it feels good for once I was able to make him pay for what he did.

Ruby: That does make sense and to help with telling them her -Ruby sent a photo- it a photo of me and Blake with our younger selves.

Weiss: Well thanks, and I'll try getting to you as soon as possible. One last thing before I go, God damn it Ruby of course you sent us back in time.

Weiss then show both Ironwood and Winter the photo before speaking. "I'm from the future and that it two of my teammates with our younger versions."

After they looked at the photo they had main question, but they couldn't ask them the since they needed to get Mr. Schnee into one of the rooms on the ship and Weiss in another so she could rest.

"Well it seem like all of use made it here, it may take everyone a bit to get here tho." Future Ruby said.

"Well what now? What are you going to do?" Younger Ruby asked the same question.

"Well me and Blake need to get some rest so we can stay here with you and talk or we can get a different room talk to you later. Once all my team is here we will have to go talk with a few people. So that what we have so far." Future Blake sighed at how annoying all this would be.

"Yeah so me and my wife need to get some….. Damn it I split the beans." future Ruby then looked at Blake who was looking down pinching the bridge of her nose, the she look at Younger Blake and Ruby and saw that they were completely shocked and confused.

 **Well I hope you like the story so far and yes I'm leaving you off with a cliffhanger. But please tell me what you think it be helpful to know what you think.**


	2. CHAPTER: 2 - Rosa Future

CHAPTER: 2 - Rosa Future.

Everyone in the room just was in complete silence for a good minute before younger Ruby spoke. "M-Me and B-Blake get married." She looked at her future self in search of answers.

"Well…..uh…" Future Ruby couldn't find the words so instead of trying to speak she lifter a necklace from under her shirt and showed a ring hanging on the chain, it was a black ring that had a unique black mist coming off it. "This is the ring is supposed to represent Blake and her semblance."

Blake was the next to pull out a ring on a necklace, the ring was a silver ring with a ruby like gem and this ring was very lightly vibrating. "This is the exact same for how Ruby ring works it represents her as well, that why the ring vibrating."

Both younger Ruby and Blake were shock and unsure what to say or do. Yang on the other hand was trying to hold back tears of laughter and joy. Weiss was more interested in the details on how they hook up trying to imagine every possible outcome that would lead up to them going out.

"So how long have you two been married?" Weiss was trying to get details from the two so she could figure out how they ended up together.

"Well we started dating at the end of our first and when we got married I was twenty two and we been married for 6 years. We weren't in any rush to get married."

"I see so our Ruby and Blake will end up together at the end of the year?" Weiss then looked over a Ruby and Blake still quiet like they were in a trans or they were in a bad dream and couldn't wake up.

"No, if they do that on there own time, based on what I can already tell history is rewriting itself. So in the end you and Ruby could end up together, or if Blake and Ruby do end up together it might take longer or sooner." Future Blake said finally jumping into the conversation again.

Future Ruby walked up to younger Ruby and Blake and waved her hand in front of them and they didn't respond. "I think I broke them Blake." Blake just sighed to that and got walked over to them and snapped her finger right next to their ears snapping them out of their trance.

Younger Blake look at her older self before speaking. "Is it true that I marry Ruby?"

"Yes and no history rewriting itself since we are here. The chances are high that you and her end up together but you possible could end up with someone different." Future Blake leaned into whisper into herself ear. "You mainly feel for her since she kept our secret from the others, but she did blackmail you into a date since she didn't like keeping secrets at the time she found out."

Blake looked over at the two Ruby's talking amongst themselves and the others in the room, and something light up in Blake causing her to smile a little bit. "We'll see what happens."

"So are you going to tell us what happens to us in the future since you our future might not be the same to what your were?" Younger Ruby was kind of excited to her what happens to her in the future.

"That sound like it could be fun, but should we do it in our respected partners so Me and Ruby, Blake and Blake, Weiss and Weiss, and Yang and Yang?" Future Ruby looked around the room see what everyone else thought.

"I think that would make the most sense, since our future selves can tell us what happens in our future by their perspective. But I do hate the idea I'll have to wait tho." Weiss had so many questions and wonder if they were ok to ask or not.

"Well it settled of and before we go for now on call me Rosa Rose so we can figure out who's who." Rosa then grabbed Ruby's arm and dashed out the room leaving rose petals behind.

"Well the instead of Blake call me Blair Belladonna. I think the sound nice and not the big of a change." Blair then walked out of the room with Blake right behind leaving the Freeze burn pair.

Rosa took Ruby to a waterfall near by so she could clean of her scythe. When they got there Ruby looked around in amazement, one for how fast they went and two for their scenery around them. Rosa on the other hand was knelt over feel pain run across her whole body.

"FUCK! That hurts." Rosa was rubbing the muscles in her legs and in certain parts of her body.

"What wrong? Are you ok?" Ruby looked at Rosa trying to figure out why she was hurt.

"I'll be fine, I just forgot that I shouldn't be running any time soon." Rosa slowly got back up and took in a heavy breath.

"So what happens to me in the future?" Ruby kind was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Well what would you like to know first, and I need to clean Crescent Rose." Rosa pulled out her scythe forgetting that is was covered in blood so when Ruby saw it she almost threw up.

"I-Is that blood?" Ruby felt sick like she was near death itself.

Rosa looked at Ruby and her own weapon before setting it down and help Ruby away from the scythe. "I'm sorry Ruby I forgot that you're still innocent to stuff like that."

Once they were a bit away Rosa sat Ruby down and told she would be back in a minute or two. After she was done she came back to Ruby who still wasn't looking too well. "How many people have you killed, how many people did I kill later in my future?"

"To this point in my life I have killed 47 people, I know some of them I killed and others I didn't know or had the time to find out. My team future was as good as your was, when I was 20 a war started and I tried my best to stick to my innocent side, but when it came to it I killed to keep innocent saft so they would ever have to cross that line. But that doesn't mean we killed whoever, I killed if there was no way to stop them in time from hurting someone who didn't deserve it. As well as the others of my team. Also if I can I hope I can stop you from ever having to take another person's life." Rosa was now remember each person she killed and it put her in a trance of greff.

Ruby was silent for a little bit until she saw Rosa face, she could she that she could never forget what she done and that is will haunt her for the rest of her life. "I can't say I completely understood what you were pushed to do, but I do know you still me and that you did your job to protect the innocent from the evil." She smiled at Rosa and for once Rosa felt happy she had the innocent version right in front of her telling her she was still a good person.

"Thank you Ruby, this might sound weird but i need to hear that. So what would you like to know?"

Ruby sat there thinking of what to ask and then it came to her. "Why do you love Blake, like she's hot in all but why?"

Rosa laughed a bit before answering. "I started to fall for Blake before she fell for me, Whenever I had a nightmare about our mom, Blake would always be there to help. She would take me to the library and read to me or sing to me and help me go back to sleep, and after I didn't have a nightmare of being alone. Then I found out Blake secret and I blackmailed her into a date, since she knew at the time I wasn't in any mood to keep secret from anyone. After that day we started going on more dates, and on the night I thought she would kiss me I ended up kissing her." Rosa was blushing.

"Can you tell me her secret or is that pushing it?" Ruby was a bit courses to what it could be.

"Let me text Blake and see what she says." Ruby pulled out her scroll and messaged Blake and after a bit of texting future Blake convinced younger Blake to taking a picture with their bows off and sent it to Rosa. "This is the secret, also my Blake is going by Blair know so we don't have to deal with any confusion."

When Ruby saw the pictures she squealed in excitement and it took her a sec to calm down. "She so hot, I would have never guessed she was a cute cat fanous."

"It seem like someone falling in love quickly. Do you already like Blake that much?" Rosa took back her scroll and put it away.

"Well I think I always liked Blake it just I was scared to do anything because she so hot and I'm so childish. I never thought it would happen." Ruby started thinking about Blake' cute cat ears.

"Well you be fine, If you already have feeling for her then I know you keep her promise." Rosa rubbed the top of Ruby head causing her to blush.

"Ok, is there anything cool I can do in the future?" Ruby sat there wanting to see what cool thing she could do.

"Hmmmm, ok Ozpin going to be able to sense this when I do something and he might be a bit upset but this will help you out later in the future." Rosa walked up and knelt down in front of her and activated her Winter Maiden powers and used her energy to unlock Ruby dormant Maiden powers. Ruby eye started to glow like Rosa and the wings started to develop little white looking wings on the side of her eyes.

"Wow, what is this? What can I do with it?" Ruby was now standing a could felt ice cold but it didn't even affect her.

"Follow me and aim into the water. Then use your imagination." Rosa aimed one of her hands at the water and shoot a ice shard from the palm of her hand.

"WOW, that awesome. I'm going to give it a try." Ruby aimed at the water as well and after a bit of concentration she a well shot a shard of ice, but when it hit the water it started freezing the water, it was a thin layer of ice and and spread a good amount across the water.

Rosa laughed at Ruby because when the ice layer appeared Ruby meeped and jumped back a bit. "Nice you did a good, job and your fine my train was much worse I froze a whole building when I first came across my ability." Rosa was lying a bit know she couldn't yet tell Ruby about the fall of beacon.

"Y-You froze a whole building?" Ruby looked at Rosa a bit scared and a bit amazed.

"Well I unlocked my differently than you did, I didn't have anyone to unlock it for me. Events happen and it unlocked from my emotion at that time. Also I won't say what happened until I think you're ready to hear the information. Now try this out little red." Rosa lifted up her arm and focused her aura and magic into her left hand, after snow started to appear spinning in a circle. After a few minutes Rosa finally was able to create a bird of ice and with the help of her aura it was able to move, when it opened it's eyes they glow bright red.

"That awesome, can I create more than just a bird?" Ruby moved up to the bird to look at it in greater detail.

Rosa extended her hand out to Ruby. "Yes, but how you are now you won't be able to do anything big. It was hard enough creating this little guy with the state I'm in now. Touch the feathers and after see how it flys and see if you notice something about it."

Ruby nodded and ran her finger across the bird's feathers. "I-It feel real, but how?"

Rosa smiled and moved her hand up into the air, in doing so the bird took off and started to fly. When it flapped it wings it flapped them like actual bird. "I don't expect you to pull it off in the first go, it will take practice. But keep this in mind don't solely rely on this new ability, you semblance it your soul and using your aura you can give what you create life, if they die or you make them disappear the amount of aura they didn't use will return to you. Also your life force isn't in and danger with this technique. Now instead of trying to make a bird like mine try to make the shell of the bird."

Ruby nodded in excitement and lift her hand up like Rosa but instead of focusing both her aura and magic it was just the magic. It took a bit for the snow to appear for Ruby, and it took even longer to make the birds shell. When it was done, the shell was in the shape of a bird. But the feathers only came off to a point it didn't look like a feather and other problems. When Ruby looked at it she frowned. "What did I do wrong?"

"Well you gave it a good try and that all I asked. When you did it you only imagined a bird made of ice didn't you?" Ruby nodded in response. "Well you didn't imagine a living bird, when you do this you think of what a bird looks like, what it feels like, you don't think of it as just ice. Next time we do this think of the bird as it was a living creature and not just ice. Also next time think of it as an extension of you, it part of you." Rosa walked over to Ruby who was in deep thought and rubbed her head to bring her back to reality.

"Is there anything you're going to teach me, I can…." Ruby could finish because both were interrupted by Ozpin.

"Miss. Rose what have you done to young Ruby?" When Ozpin said that he didn't have his face on that was usually hard to read. He looked quite upset to what he was looking at.

"Well one is Mrs. Rose I'm married and secondly Ruby will benefit learning how to control this much sooner than coming across something that will force it out of her….." Rosa muttered something in silence so quiet that both Ruby and Ozpin couldn't hear what she said.

"Well you should have talked it over with me, and what do you mean by that something she would come across that will bring it out by force?" Ozpin walked up to both winter maidens, something the defy logic.

"Well I don't think I'm going to convince you why unless I tell you. When I my unlocked the maidens powers, beacon was under attack. We were being attacked from the inside for months, and when they set their plans in motion close to the tournament that Ruby and the rest of her team, my team competed in." Rosa sat down, and motioned for everyone else to sit down as well. Which both Ozpin and Ruby did. "It was finally down to the one verse one part of the tournament. Pyrrha was up and she was facing someone Ruby will meet in the future and come to be friends with. I didn't see what happened but when I came out Pyrrha was looked at her opponent who she severely injured she possible could die." Rosa lied and Ozpin picked up on it was he was meant to he realized what she meant and knew Ruby was still innocent. "When I finally saw what had happened I was not in the be emotional state after. They moved on with their plans and set grim on the tournament and on beacon campus, after we had to step earlier into the role of huntsman and huntress. We fought to keep the people safe, after we were close to getting everyone to safety I got to the air pad and saw that my sister had lost her arm and that Blake had been stabbed. That made it even harder for me to focus, Weiss and me had to head back into the fighting to help more people to safety, in the misted of fighting Jaune called and told us Pyrrha was up against the fall maiden and at the top of beacon tower and asked us to save her. Weiss setup glyphs up the side of beacon and with that I ran up the side of beacon to end up getting their to late. Cinder the fall maiden shoot Pyrrha in the chest and slowly walked up to her and turned her to ash in front of my eyes. When I woke I was in my bed in Patch and my uncle had told me that I had frozen the top of beacon tower with a dragon grim on the side of it. The rest I think you can fill in Ozpin." After Rosa was done you could see the guilt she held that she wasn't able to save Pyrrha.

Ozpin and Ruby were silent, both didn't know how to take the information that they were told. She clearly knew more than them, but it was still so hard to believe. After a minute or so Ruby was the first to speak. "So is that what you said you told me when I was ready to hear it?"

Rosa nodded silently and looked at Ruby, Ruby could see every bit of guilt and grief Rosa carried in her eyes. How could Ruby help herself when she hadn't seen a fraction of what she seen.

Ozpin finally spoke. "So you what to teach Ruby everything you know so she be ready for when that day comes?"

Rosa nodded and looked at time with her white eyes. "I will teach her how to control it, and I don't plan on them proceeding with their plan like last time."

Ozpin took a sec to respond. "Then we will tell her everything about the maidens and start her train. Of course you be teaching her and we will be there to help. What do you think of this Ruby?"

Ruby nodded, she didn't want to say it. But she didn't want to go through what Rosa had to go through. "When will we start training?"

Rosa looked at Ruby and saw that innocent spirit and how she wasn't thrown into a world of darkness just yet. That made Rosa smile since she could remember those days when she didn't have to fight a war, had to take live she never wanted to take. "Hey Ruby you know you can't tell anyone what I just told you. Also Ozpin I want to have Ruby team with us when we train Ruby."

Ozpin looked at Rosa a bit shocked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well one they'll need to know the truth someday and there no point in hiding it from her own team, also we should train her team how to fight with her when she uses her maiden powers." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"A you wish. Also may you come by my office later today or tomorrow we need to talk." Ozpin asked as he got up knowing the longer he stay the more he might regret. Rosa nodded and with that Ozpin left.

"So Ruby it now time to deactivate you maiden ability. Try to turn it off on your own, if you can I'll do it for you." Rosa got up and stood in front of Ruby.

"Ok." Ruby got up and closed her eyes, after a bit the white wing dissipated and when she reopened her eye were no longer white they were their usual silver. "Did I do it?"

"Yep, Nice job Ruby." Rosa did the same and rubbed the top of Ruby head.

"STOP, that's annoying." Ruby was trying to stop Rosa who was smiling as she did it.

"Hey Ruby would you like to go get something to eat and help me pick out new clothes. As it is we look to much alike." Rosa stopped and started heading back to beacon so they could go to vale.

"Sure, It be a bit annoying to have everyone compare every single detail about us." Ruby followed Rosa.

Rosa and Ruby were walking down the street of Vale having people looking at time when they walked by. It took them a few minutes to get to one of the Clothes shop that Ruby and Rosa liked.

"So any other questions you like to ask?" Rosa walked around the store looking around.

"When did you lose your right eye? I didn't want to ask anything before because it could be a touchy subject, and we might have to get you a new own to match your new clothes." Ruby was looking through clothes in the shop.

"Hmmm." Rosa looked around the shop real fast to see that no one was close enough to hear. "Not more than a year after Beacon fell. I was in a fight and who I was up against fought why different to what I was use too, and they managed to not just take my eye to also burn my face." Rose moved her eye patch to the side to show that her face was burnt and that her eye was burnt closed.

"That must have hurt." Ruby hand a few regular clothes on her arm as she moved close to Rosa to look.

"Yeah, I was the most painful thing I felt I have ever felt. Also come with me, I like to go try some of this on." Rosa moved her eye patch that covered a good portion of her face back into place as she went to the changing room.

"Do you think that going to happen to me no matter what?" Ruby followed behind Rosa and when they got to the changing room she gave her the clothes she picked out.

"I'm not sure, but fair warning it going to hurt a lot when it does happen. Hey and could you go find me a bra size thirty two big, C cups." (Ok, before any girls get on me about this fair warning I don't know how this works.) Rosa asked looking down at her boobs.

Ruby nodded and walked away to later on show up with a few different bra's and panties know she would also need those. "Here you go."

After a few minutes in the changing room Rosa came out in a white cloak with red interior. It had fur around the edges of the hood and lots of little crosses hanging at the end of the cloak. The cloak came around her left shoulders, while the others side could be moved back and forth around the shoulder so she could hide her everything underneath. The previous combat skirt was gone and she had on black pants that didn't restrict leg movement. She had similar combat boots to the ones she already had. Around her waist was a combat belt that could hold many weapons, one part of the belt kept her pants up and the other part the belt hung lower down on the left leg. This part of the belt would hold all her weapons. Rosa wore a black jacket with red trimming, the jacket that only went down a little bit under the mid stern. Underneath she wore a black skin tight short sleeve shirt. **(Like underarmor)** She also had another weapon holster on the back so she could carry both scythes she had. Lastly instead of a red eye patch she had a white one, it was big enough to cover up the burnt side of her face. "So what do you think Little Red, does it look good on me?"

Ruby smiled and had tears come out the side of her eyes. "You look like mom."

Rosa didn't know what to say, when she looked back into the mirror. She then moved her hand up to her mouth and also started to cry. "Y-You're right."

"Mom would be proud of you." Ruby walked up to the side of Rosa.

"Us." Rosa said.

"Us?" Ruby looked at Rosa confused.

"She be as proud with you as she is with me, and don't forget that." Rosa moved her left arm out from underneath her cloak and pulled Ruby into a one armed hug.

After that both Ruby and Rosa left the store and headed back to beacon. When they arrived Ruby got a message on her scroll to send Rosa to Ozpin's office. When she arrived she walked in to see Qrow and Taiyang talking with Ozpin. Ozpin held up his hand to stop the conversation and pointed to Rosa, When Tai and Qrow turned around and saw literally their hearts stopped for a whole second.

"S…..S-Summer." Both Taiyang and Qrow could barely get the name out of there mouth.

Rosa slowly shook her head. "As much as I wish she was here, it not my mom."

Tai looked at Qrow and said quietly. "You know anything about this."

Qrow shooked his head. "No, there was only R….." He cut himself off then spoke quietly to himself. "I didn't mean did to hurt you the first time."

Rosa heard every last bit of what Qrow said and it caused her to go into a flashback.

 **(A/N; for this part play Don't go by Bring Me The Horizon. If you want to make it a little more emotional.)**

Ruby was finishing up a fight when she received a message form yang. " _Ruby get over quick, before it's too late."_

Ruby looked around and saw that everyone nodded for her to go. She locked onto Yang and Qrow positions and started run as fast as she could, as she rang her insides started to twists and she felt something bad was about to happen. Once Ruby arrived to the location she looked around and could see either of them. Ruby called out. "YANG, YANG WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WE ARE OVER HER." Yang called out from inside a broken down building.

Ruby ran over to them and when she got there she saw Qrow in Yang's arms bleeding out, it looked like something ripped through the side of his stomach and there wasn't any chance he could survive. Ruby slowly walked up to them thought racing through her head. " _I can't lose another person close to me. This can't be happening. Why? Why when I worked so hard so I wouldn't lose another person so close to me? Why? Why? Why?"_ Ruby dropped to her knees and looked at Yang who was crying. "How did this happen?"

"I-It was Cinder she caught us off guard and tried to kill me, Q-Qrow pushed me out of the way and saved me." Yang slowly moved Qrow out of her arms into Ruby's. Ruby wrapped her arms around Qrow.

Qrow motioned Ruby to lean down so he could speech to her, and she did. "Hey kiddo, you look like shit." He coughed up a bit of blood. "Well I aint any better."

"S-Shut u-up, stay quite, k-keep your strength." Ruby held him close feeling his life force slowly slip away.

"We both know I don't have much longer, so please let me tell you something that I haven't gotten for years." Qrow coughed again weakly moving his flask drinking up every last bit of alcohol savoring the taste. "Me and Summer both promised to never tell you this, but I need to tell you know. I am so proud to see you grow up into a beautiful woman you've become, you have changed the world for the better and given so many people hope when they were drawn into the depths of despair. You found a great group of friends who will always watch your back. And you choose the best person to spend you life with. So many times I wanted to tell you, so many times I stayed quiet because I felt like shit for hurting my best friend."

"W-What is it?" Ruby could feel Qrow life force so close to being gone.

"You are the best daughter a father could ever have." Qrow pulled Ruby down and kissed her forehead.

"Y-Your m-my father? Why didn't you ever tell me, why did you wait so long?" Ruby was quivering.

"Because I betrayed Tai trust and every time I looked at you I felt both guilty and proud. Just promise me one thing." Qrow wiped away the tears running down one side of Ruby face as she started to cry.

"Anything." Ruby could tell he didn't have much time left.

"Please don't be mad at your mother she never meant to hurt Tai, and he understood it was my fault and still raised you as his own. If anyone is to blame it me. Secondly don't let this change who you are stay the way you are."

Ruby nodded. "I promise. So please don't worry, I have B-Blake, Yang, W-Weiss and so much more, they help me get through this."

Qrow smiled before he spoke. "I will always love you and me and Summer will watch over you from her on."

"I l-love y-you to Q….Dad" Ruby kissed Qrow's forehead and she started to cry a bit louder.

Qrow weakly smiled as looked to the side at Yang. Summer stood behind Yang and looked at the both of them. "You finally found peace and now you can rest in peace, Qrow you don't have to suffer anymore it ok to rest now." Qrow's eyes slowly closed and he was gone.

Ruby started crying as well as yang, and they stayed like that for a long time…..

Rosa was now crying when she came back to reality.

"Hey kiddo, are you ok?" Qrow looked at her a bit strange.

"We will talk about it later, for now what it is you wanted?" Rosa said a bit colder than she meant too.

"Well while you were zoned out, Ozpin told us everything and thank gods I had my flask with me." Qrow then pulled it out again and took another swig of it.

orizon)

Rosa and Qrow were walking together through the courtyard. After a bit of silent walking Qrow spoke. "So why were you crying earlier?"

"We should sit for this one and whatever is in your flask won't be strong enough." Rosa sat down and waited for Qrow to do as well.

"Soooo, what is it?" Qrow looked at her waiting for an answer.

Rosa pulled out Qrow's flask from the future and weighed it in one hand. "You died protecting Yang in the future. When I got there you were bleeding out and there was no way to save you. You had to tell me something you never told me my whole life." She looked at him and smiled. "It nice to see you again dad."

When Qrow tried to speak it seem everything he wanted to say got caught in his throat. He looked down at his flask and then the one in Rosa hand. It took him a bit to be able to speak again. "You know you can't tell Ruby, Rosa it devistate her. She so close to Tai that I couldn't bear to see her leave him. I already hurt him once, I can't do it again."

"Well one day you will, you suffer in the background watching Ruby, me grow up and always stay quiet about it. I agree with you know you shouldn't tell her because she still suffering from our moms lose. It looks like something we take from you, we hold our own grief until the very end." She smiled at her father who weakly smiled back.

"So will you tell Tai that you know?" Qrow looked down at his flask again and put it way taking Rosa word that it won't help him now.

"Yeah, he need to know and why? Also I have something else to show you." Qrow looked up at Rosa as she got up reaching into her cloak and activation one of the weapons she had, when the head of the scythe blade came into view.

"Don't tell me that what I think it is?" He slowly got up and walked over to Rosa looking at the scythe, it was his scythe but different.

"Yep, I thought I should be the one to carry my teacher's….my father's scythe after he passed. Of course I repaired it, and kept her clean. It took me a while and I didn't want to suffer looking at your scythe all the time so I changed it. I made modifications to it and changed the blade." She was now holding a scythe pretty identical to Qrows version, but now the blade was darker, and the handle longer. It also had a white crow hanging from the bottom of the hilt.

"She a beauty. So why are you showing me this?" Grow looked up at Rosa.

She turned her body to him and looked at him in the eyes. "I can't go around using Crescent Rose all the time, and I never used her before so I was wondering… may I use her from her on out?"

Qrow was speechless, she held onto this weapon for who knows how long and never used it without permission. "It would bring great honor and I know my future self would agree, that I let you use her. Treat her well." Qrow kissed Rosa forehead and she put away the scythe and started to cry. She pulled him into a hug and started crying into his shoulder. Qrow rubbed her back and finally for once in his life he felt the a warmth he never felt before.

 **Well I hope all of you like this so far. This is going to be one of the fan fictions I try to work on the most, I will work on the others as well. This one just has a lot I can bring to the table. Also I wouldn't mind hearing what you guys and gals think and if you want tell me any ideas you have.**


	3. Auther Update

Hello everyone this is going on all my story's. So first off I have been having a hard time when it be coming to writing all of my stories. I'll try working on all of my stories as best as I can, and for those who are waiting for an update to one of my stories I'm so deeply sorry you have to wait. Secondly I'm going to be writing another story, I'm hoping this will allow ideas to come to me so I can work on the other stories, also I have set a poll for the next story partnerships. Please go there and vote, this poll will be open until I start working on the first chapter of the new story, the reason is I don't have many followers as a lot of writers do so this will all give you time to vote.


	4. Bliar Future

Blair and Blake were walking side by side with as they headed for the library. "So Blake anything you like to asks?"

Blake thought for a bit before answering. "Why Ruby? Like she's nice and all but how did you gain feelings for her." Blake looked at her future counterpart as they walked.

"Well she was the first one who found out about this." Blair wiggled her ears ever so slightly so that only Blake could see it. "She was going through a time where keeping secrets from her team put us in danger so she didn't often keep secrets from us unless they were her own personal ones. So when I asked her to keep this from the others she almost refused to do so. "But by that time she had feelings for me so she blackmailed me into a date in order to keep my secret."

Blake looked at Blair a bit shocked. "So she kept our secret and used it to blackmail us into a date. Wow I didn't think Ruby could ever do that she seems so innocent." Blake tried to imagine what her future counterpart looked like as she was being blackmailed.

Blair laughed as she looked at Blake and saw this in her eyes. "Hey trust me it shook me too. But she went all out with the date, it was a bit cheesy but still nice since she didn't push it. Also Ruby's not as innocent as she seems she knows a lot more than she lets on to, she would always shock Yang." Blair saw that Blake wanted to learn more.

"How do you know?" Blake of course wasn't innocent, but she let curiosity take over.

Blair leaned down and whispered into her younger self's ear so no one else would hear. "She knows a few techniques on how to make someone horny and when she eats you out you feel like you're losing your mind." Blair grinned as she saw Blake's face turn completely red. "and that's just scratching the surface."

Blake was completely speechless, her team leader knew a lot and she was two years younger than her. "But…...but how she's never acted so indecent"

Blair shrugged. "Know not I do my young Padawan. Since we're on the subject though have you ever looked at your young leader and think she looks hot?"

Blake froze at the sudden question. "Well you know how I am yes, but it's way too soon to say that I'm interested in her."

Blair nodded. "Yeah, I…." Blair was interrupted by a text from Rosa. She read through it. "Ruby knows about our secret and based off what Rosa told me she's begging to see her true feelings."

Blake looked at Blair and the scroll. "What? That's not her secret to share."

Blair smiled. "She would have found out sooner or later and would you rather her blackmail you into seeing it or will you just let her see?"

Blake was furious and didn't know what to choose. She sighed and looked at Blair who already could tell what the answer was so Blair took them somewhere a bit private. "There was one thing that was good about this."

"Your ears get a break so they won't be as sore later on." Blake nodded as she undid her bow and wiggled her ears a bit. "Better."

Yeah so do you think it's ok to show Ruby or do you think she will talk about it later?" Blake wiggled her ears more, than she rubbed the soreness out of them.

"Rosa will make sure she won't and based on what Rosa will show Ruby she will accept your Faunus nature." Blair then pulled off her bow as well and pulled out her scroll.

Blake looked at the camera a bit nervously. "Do you think Ruby will bug me about my ears after this?"

"Once or twice, she might act childish to a lot of people, but she knows what to keep secret and what to tell. This is something she will not tell anyone, she doesn't want to ruin any chance she has with you and telling people when she has no right to do so is the one way to lose you?" Blair turned Blake's head back towards the camera and then took the picture.

"Wait isn't it set that I'll fall in love with Ruby since you two are together?" Blake looked a Blair a bit confused.

"Well I'm no expert on this, but I don't think you were ever meant to meet me so the timeline may have changed completely. I think it is possible for you to fall in love with someone else entirely." Blair was rubbing her cat ears which were actually a bit bigger than Blake's.

Blake looked at Blair's ears. "Was it harder to hide them when they got bigger?"

"No because I wasn't hiding my ears or tail from anyone." Blair turned around and showed the whole in her pants that allowed her tail to come through. "A lot happens to to me in the future and people saw me as a hero based off what I did and didn't criticize me on what I looked like."

"So one day I could walk around without feeling this fear." Blake pulled out her bow and looked at it.

"You know whatever you do not everyone will see us as equals, but you have a huge family that will always love you Blake. Minus Weiss's family they ate the only ones that won't accept you except for Weiss's sister." Blair pulled out her bow and put it back on.

Blake looked at the bow again before putting it on as well and spoke a bit sadly. "Yeah, well I'm glad I have you here."

Blair smiled and left the area they were at so she could continue their walk. "Also do you think I should get a new bow when I get a few new outfits so we don't look so much alike."

"What color would you get?" Blake walked beside her looking up at her to see what would look good on her.

"I'm thinking a white bow with a little cat head in the middle of the bow." Blair kept walking and started to head for the airship.

"Really a little cat head?" Blake playfully glared at her older self who glared back.

"Yes the little design I created is cute, and I have to change my symbol now since we also can't use the same one." Blair crossed her arms under her boobs.

Blake smirk at how childish Blair was. "So what are you going to do now, you could still be a huntress but it be a bit weird to have you come out of nowhere it would be suspicious."

"Well not really each teacher is able to teach an individual. Its rare but I know this since Ruby taught someone herself since she became headmaster." Blair got on the airship with Blake and decided to head in to vale so she could get something new to wear.

"Ruby became headmaster of beacon?" Blake was shocked, she knew Rosa was mature but to become headmaster amazed her.

"Yeah, She was a still quite childish as a headmaster though. A lot of the students like her as well since they got to see the fun side of her." Blair looked out the window of the ship to see Vale.

"Was their anything she did that made herself look like a fool?" Blake asked in response to blair's statement.

"Well everyone thought making her headmaster would make her grow up and she did but she was always childish. She one time got so mad at Weiss that she made over a million cookies and made a cookie fort in front of the school. She of course ate every last cookie that didn't touch the ground." Blair laughed a bit after remembering that day.

"Your joking right?" Blake was a bit scared of that being the truth.

"No, She did it and when Weiss tried to get rid of all the cookies Ruby took them to her little hidden fort in the emerald forest. I know where it's at since she asked me to bring her a few things when she was making a new weapon for her arsenal." Blair sat down waiting for the ship to land.

"I-I see." Blake also sat down and waited as well trying to process what Blair just told her.

* * *

Once they got to the store they looked around and asked for the custom bow to be made. Blair got a bunch of regular clothes to wear since the Ice Queen got her into shopping. Blair sometimes regretted it and sometimes just didn't care. When it came to her combat gear though. She had no Idea what to get or what she wanted. "Hey Blake what do you think I should get?"

"Well you might want to have a color scheme of white and purple." Blake was looking around to try and help Blair but she wasn't really good at shopping, She never really liked it either.

Blair decided to get a black cloak that would cover her whole body for stealth missions but she would only wear it when she was assigned to one. She also asked to get a slim trench coat that was mainly white, with built in shoulder pads. Underneath she would wear a dark purple turtle neck, she also would have a holster that held dust ammunition and normal bullets. She had black jeans that wouldn't inhibit any of her movement, and also wore black high knee boots with purple straps around the ankles and purple souls. Lastly she had two belts that were connected once around her waist and the other hanging down the left side of her leg. She was looking in the mirror trying to see if she like it or not. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks good on you, and is your bow done yet?" Blake said looking at Blair and how well she looked.

"Not yet I asked for something to comfort the inside of the bow, and yes they know I'm a Faunus, but they aren't against Faunus so I requested for a black one for you so your ears won't hurt as much." Blair walked over to the shop owner to see if the bows were done.

"Yes I got both of them done, It took a bit since I also had to make your coat." He smiled at her and handed her both bows. She moved to one of the changing rooms with Blake close behind her.

"How'd you know he's not against Faunus?" Blake took her old bow off and put the new one on when she was handed it.

"His wife is a Faunus, she's actually a huntress as well. I met her on a mission and she told me if I ever wanted to get something done so people wouldn't know who I was I could come here." Blair said as she also took off her temporary bow and put her new one on. She loved it immediately since her ears felt so much better with the new fabric. She could also see Blake liked the new bow.

"That's nice, and this feels so much better, thanks Blair." Blake was wriggling her ears to see if it would hurt or squeeze on her ears, but it stayed comfortable no matter what way she moved or bent her ears.

Blair smiled at her. "Hey would you like to go get something to eat? It's getting pretty late and I'm starving."

Blake nodded in agreement and they both headed out with a few bags. They went to a noodle shop and Blair showed Blake what she always got when she came there. It was a huge noodle bowl with fish in it.

Blake decided to get the same and both the cat Faunus had an amazing meal. Blake set down her bowl when she finished her meal. "So did you become a teacher, when Ruby became Headmaster?"

"Not at first, I still had a bit to do before I jumped into the role of teacher. I wanted to help make the Faunus have the same rights as everyone else. Ruby helped when she could as well as did the other teachers. Our biggest problem was the Schnee Dust company, Weiss helped us and not her family since she had a family with us. Winter helped in secret because she understood that the Faunus deserved to be equal." Blair took a sip of her tea.

"I see, was it hard?" Blake taking a sip of her own tea.

"Yes, one of the hardest things I ever had to do since we had to stop the White Fang first. That took almost two years to stop the White Fang, and when we were about to take down Adam he escaped and wasn't seen since in our world." Blair had a dark expression of hate on her face.

"What's wrong, why do you seem so mad?" Blake looked at her and couldn't figure out why she looked that way.

"He killed our father right in front of me." Blair said as she looked out the window.

Blake was silent. Nothing she could say would help Blair and she hated it.

Blair looked at Blake and smiled. "Now he has two of us to deal with."

Blake choked on air a bit, she's still afraid of Adam and isn't sure she could face him. "I can't, you know first hand how I feel about him."

'I understand. Well lets go." Blair finished her tea. "We don't want to keep our leaders waiting do we?"

Blake sighed and nodded in agreement since it was getting late and that they still most likely had classes tomorrow. "Yeah and thanks for the food."

"No problem, today was strangely nice since i got to talk to myself." She grabbed her bags and headed for the airship, with Blake in tow.


	5. Ember Future

Yang was trying to look around in the complete darkness when all of the sudden she was with her team. Moments later the blond few out of the darkness straight through a wall. It took her a second to get up and see, and to her shock, it was her room. "How did I get here?" She then trekked through the house to see that no one was there, then she grabbed the medical kit and start to clean out her wounds. After she wrapped them up with the clean bandages. "I need to rest." She slowly moved to the couch and laid down watching tv.

Tai was walking back to the house with Zewi on his heels barking happily. "Zewi you can have the bone when we get home just wait." Tai entered the house and heard the tv on. ' _I thought I turned that off before I left.'_ Tai walked around the corner to see an older blond laying on the couch.

Yang looked at her father and sat up. "Hey, Dad…" Yang was shocked because Tai looked like the same age as he did when she left for Beacon.

"Uh…. aren't you suppose to be younger and at beacon?" He asked his daughter who might be around the same age as him.

'What do you mean? We are in the middle of a war." She said beyond confused.

"No, Yang. you're supposed to be at beacon training to be a huntress and you're supposed to be seventeen years old." He looked at her and could tell they both were confused out of their minds.

"Dad, I don't think I'm your Yang." She slowly got up and shows him her robotic arm.

Tai looked in shock. "Uhh, I think I need to make a call."

After finding out that his daughters from the future came back in time. Tai needs to get seriously drunk to help him process the information. The next day, once Yang had more or less recovered enough to move her body without the feeling of her muscles burning in agonizing pain as she moved. She started to repair the wall of her room so her father wouldn't have to. ' _Fuck this is taking forever, I didn't think it was this big when I flow through it the first time._ '

"Need some help with that?" Tai asked holding his head slightly.

"Uh sure, you're not mad I busted up the house on accident?" She looked at him as he came over.

He slowly crouched down to sit down and help since he was still being affected by his hangover. "Well, after finding out I technically have four daughters now and that two of them are pretty much the same age as me, it's quite unsettling not to lie. Then you came up here to repair it, even though you're injured. I don't think I could be mad at the moment."

Both blonds laughed a bit. "Well, you taught us to take responsibility even though the younger me might not be so responsible yet."

"I can see you still turned out right even if you might be a hothead like Raven." Tai kept working.

"Like, she worse than me in so many ways when it comes to being hot-headed. How'd she not kill you?" Yang had to stop for a sec to see her father trying not to look at her.

"Well, I knew what lines not to cross, and what lines would have pissed her off." He tried to keep working.

"I see, so it seems like I know who wore the pants and who wore the apron in the relationship." Yang smiled as she heard Tai sigh.

He stopped. "You know my cooking amazing and yes I wore the apron since Raven food tasted like shit and felt like bark being rubbed against your tongue."

Yang started to laugh and cry a bit since the laughing made her body ache. "I know, it was awful when I spent time with her. I had to cook for the both of us when I was with her and she was not happy about it."

Tai looked at Yang a bit shocked. "Wait you spent time with her?"

Yang shrugged like it wasn't anything big. "Yeah, after I lost my arm, I went and found her. I stayed to learn why she left and to help with training."

"I see, and how do you feel about her?" Tai asked a bit concerned.

"Well, I will never forgive her for her stupid ideas for what she did by leaving. But I have to thank her for one thing." she smiled brightly as her father

Tai was a bit confused. "What would that be Yang?"

"She allowed me to have a mother way better than she would have ever been." Tai was shocked by this, although pleased.

"W-Well I'm not sure what to say. You seemed to grow quite a bit." Tai tried going back to work.

Yang set a hand on her father. "I got this way because of what you taught me, and from what I was able to learn." She smiled as he father kept trying to work to hide the fact he might cry a bit.

Yang was laying down, after helping repair the wall. She was still injured and it been a bit since she last talked to Ruby. She was also a bit eager to meet the younger version of herself. To see the reaction of her robotic arm. Although it might be some time before she got the chance because she needed to heal up. "Uh dad, what for dinner?"

A shocking voice answered instead. "Pizza, dad got a bit shocked when he saw me," Yang said with a grin.

The older Yang launched up groaning in pain as she wasn't ready for that. "Y-Yang? I thought you had school?"

"Oz, allowed me to come say hi since Rosa convinced him to allow me as long as I learn something from you while I'm here." She walked up to her older self.

"So anything you like to know about the future?" The older Yang looked at her younger self-thinking for a bit, as she herself made room on the couch for both of them to sit.

"Do I have a partner or someone I'm dating in the future?" The young blond spoke so normally as if this was a normal thing to talk about.

"W...What? Of all things you want to know that?" She looked as Yang simply nodded.

It took her a bit to answer since she was shocked by all things to pop up first was her being in a relationship. She wasn't even sure if she could tell herself who she was with at the time. "I will say I am with someone, but I think I can't say who I am with since that may affect the future in some way I couldn't understand."

Yang huffed loudly not satisfied with the answer. "What do you mean, can you give me a guess to what your thinking?"

"Well, the possibility I tell you to know who I am with may make you avoid that person if you think you won't like them or you may force yourself to like them since I like them. I don't know how time works. Then the other fact you may find someone else you like compared to me." She grabbed the bottle she had next to her since she moving wasn't one of her priorities.

Yang sighed know that was the best answer she was going to get. "Ok, so how did you lose your arm."

"Well, I lost my arm in the fall of Beacon Academy when Beacon got attacked by the White Fang, Grim, and by Atlas Robots. So many things went wrong that day, and surprisingly not civilians got hurt. Although that doesn't mean all lives were spared. Many Atlas soldiers died protecting the civilians as they escaped to safety." Yang looked down at her arm. "I lost my arm when I charged an enemy stronger than me as I was trying to save Blake."

"What happened next?" Although she was nervous to ask, she wanted to know her future in some way.

She looked down that the Yang. "I wasn't myself after. I stayed in bed brooding and upset at what happened. I was also scared to face the world, after losing a part of me. Team RWBY was split up for a time and your little sister went to stop what happened to Beacon from happening to Haven. Blake went back home to say sorry to her family for not listening. Then Weiss was taken back to Atlas with her father where he thought she'd be safe." She looked out the window. "Although with dad help I was able to be me again and able to move on for the most part." She turned to shower her robotic arm.

She looked at it and saw that area of the arm needed to be repainted for all wear and tear. "Do you think it possible I still could lose my arm?"

"I wish I could tell you Yang, but I can't see what your future will have in store. The moment we showed up here, the events that lead me to my future will no longer be the same for you. From here on out we both live a new future." She rubbed the tops of Yang's head, ignoring the pain so she could give herself comfort.

Two weeks have passed Ember was ready pretty much recovered. She also decided to be called Ember since the both of them responding to Yang would get annoying fast. So Ember was in the middle of a family training session. She wanted to loosen our her stiff muscles with a bit of quickly heated combat while seeing who much Yang needed to improve as well see if her father was still stronger than her. At the moment Yang and Tai were doing basic sparring with no weapons. As all the matches would be like this since Ember need to adjust to combat without the need to kill.

Yang was, for the most part, holding her own against Tai. Tai seemed to be putting about half his strength into his punches. Both of them were lightly sparring getting their muscles ready for the true match. Ember told them she wouldn't be able to hold back at the beginning since she didn't use to holding back for so long. That didn't mean Tai took it easy on her either, he mainly focused on pushing her reaction speed from his swift attacks.

Once Yang was ready she would be the first to go against Ember. "So can I get any advice before we fight?" She wasn't dumb to the fact she was going to lose. She just wanted to know what Ember saw as she sparred with her dad.

"Your reaction speed is not the best, and you to stationary. Tip of advice, don't stay skill since you would end up just being a punching bag." After that Ember got into her fighting stance.

Yang got into a more loose stance ready to dodge if need. She focused on Ember as they both moved in a circular motion like boxers. Yang knew if she attacked first she would be taken down fast. She needed to focus on what Ember would do first.

Ember charged Yang jumped into the air doing a flip and slamming her foot down, Yang surprising blocked the attack although it didn't hold up so it sent her back. After landing she charged Ember charged again dodging the attack that came from the young blond, grabbing her arm and punching her in the gut. She let go of Yang's arm and quickly swung up hitting her in the jaw sending her into the air.

Yang was in the air trying land correctly, and bracing herself for Ember next attack. When landing a bit off balance. She saw Ember waiting. ' _She so much faster than me.'_ Yang charged her and scent out a barrage of punches. Ember blocked them and grabbed Yang hand throwing her to the ground. She looked up to see Ember was nowhere to be seen.

Ember quickly moved a distance away giving Yang a sec to scan the field for her. Once Yang was up she swiftly moved at her giving her enough time to react. After she did the same as Yang did to her throwing a barrage of punches. In which Yang was able to block a few, or dodge some. Ember didn't slow down, jumping lightly and turning herself to the side landing on her left hand as she forced her feet into Yang block causing her to step back a bit. She once again charged Yang, although her younger self was ready.

Yang saw Ember moving so she activated her semblance shocking Ember for a quick sec allowing her to get a few heated hits in, causing Ember to block to be sent back a bit. That didn't last long though.

Ember activated her semblance and dodge before punching Yang with a fist of fire. The shocked both Yang and Tai as Ember semblance had evolved further allowing her to use some of the fire she created to increase the damage of her hits. The last hit from Ember was so strong it sent Yang flying a few feet into the ground tearing up whatever was under her making a little dirt indent. Yang aura cracked showing it was about to go down. "You held out for a good bit of time, and got a few good hits in."

Yang slowly got up now feeling the after the heat of Ember punch. It was as though her skin was on fire, although didn't leave a mark. Yang groaned in pain as she got up. "Damn that hurt."

"Sorry…" Ember was sorry since she didn't mean to use it. She was caught up in the moment and used it. "I didn't mean to use that, it just kind of happened."

"I'll live, just please next time don't punch me with that when my Aura low." Yang groaned again as she went to go sit down next to Zewi.

Yang waited on the couch ready to head back to Beacon with Ember. The fight with her father and older self put her to shame. She expected it since they both were fully trained and skilled.

Ember walked into the room wearing a trench coat that had a light brown for the base and darker brown lines around it. The right side of the coat was a short sleeve showing off her repainted robotic arm, while the left side was a full sleeve. The trench coat was opened up to reveal a skin tight leather that is cut in a way to show off the front of her stomach and covered up the sides. The coat sides reached all the way to the ankles. Ember was also wearing dark gray combat pants and wore boots that went a little under her knees. For accessories, she wore a white cloth above the one of her boots, and a large white shemagh scarf that covers the top of her chest, shoulders, and a bit of the top of her back. "What do you think?"

"It looks good on you, I like the colors and look." Yang got up grabbing her small bag.

Ember grabbed her weapon and a small bag as well. "Do you remember what you will tell people if they ask who I am?" she walked with Yang out the door

"You are my dad sister and what why we look alike." She followed closely.

"Yep, and that Rosa is Ruby and your older half sister. Summer had another child with your uncle Qrow." She looked at Yang to see the young blond slightly annoyed of being reminded over and over the cover story.

"I know, I know, why do you think it so hard for me to remember that?" Yang huffed in annoyance

Ember chuckled. "Just making sure."

 **Hello everyone who is following this story I am sorry that it took so long come out with this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. As I say with each chapter. If you like to share an idea or tell me what you think to pitch it my way. I may or may not use it, although you may help me come up with a different idea or something new.**


	6. Sorry

Sorry, everyone, This account has been acting up for a long while. I just ignored it, but it seems to be getting worse. I will be moving all my stories over to my new account on here "Crow1501", I do hope you will all understand and come join me over there.


End file.
